Something Along Those Lines
by FutureAirbender18
Summary: Fed up with Aang leaving her two years ago, Katara starts out on a journey to hunt him down, and teach him a lesson for leaving her!
1. Gone

**Time: 8:03 PM**

**Well... I just sat down and barfed this up. Yeah, that's basically all this is. Barf. But, I felt like putting it out there. This is going to be the beginning of my new story... that might...yeah, most likely,...take a while to write. Haha. Sit tight people, I hope. :) Ummmm... idea for this was the fact that I was tired of stories where Aang leaves Katara and she just sits there... like a wimp... all those years. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE those stories to death. I love the relationship Aang and Katara have when the meet again for the first time in years, and their reactions. I just wanted to do something different. :) Forgive me if I sound harsh. I don't wanna be. Anyways. I didn't think I would be starting another story this soon... so here's a treat for ya! **

**Oh, and reviews are like candy for my sweet tooth. Go ahead and give me some. I savor them and love them to death. Mmmmm. candy. **

**Disclaimer: **_There is no chance in the world that I own Avatar: the last Airbender. I just have to deal with it like everyone else. Well... except Mike and Bryan. _

* * *

Okay, can I tell you a secret?

No, really. I mean it.

Okay, here it goes. Well… somewhere along the way, I fell in love. Yep, the undeniable truth. Ugh, don't remind me. It makes me feel all tingly and squirmish just thinking about it. And _who _it is.

Okay, deep breath. *breathe in* *breathe out* I fell in love with the Avatar.

…...

Yeah, that's what I thought too. Ugh. Man, don't ask me why. Well, actually, what you should be asking is why not? That's right. Why in the world he would fall in love with me, on the other hand, is out of my mental capacity. He must be stupid enough to love me. But the Avatar isn't stupid. Then why in the world does he love _me?_

Gosh, just thinking about him makes a smile creep across my face. _Wipe it off Katara! _Yeesh. I'm such a pathetic person. What happened to Katara the master waterbender?

Well… I honestly don't know. But I will find her. Mark my words.

Just after I find Aang.

Uh, yeah. You heard me. He's gone.

Gone.

Oh man, my stomach just took a nose dive. It's the same feeling I felt when I saw Zuko get zapped by Azula on the day of Sozin's comet. Yeah, it's that bad.

Don't ask me where he went! Because I don't know! Stupid guy just leaves me behind and thinks I don't need him. Well, he's wrong. Dead wrong. I _do_ need him. Badly. My heart feels like it gets ripped apart every time I see something that reminds me of him, or when I hear his name, and especially when I am just sitting alone and thinking.

I guess I can shake my head all I want, and shed all the tears I can manage, but…it won't do me any good.

The only way I can cure this broken heart is to find him. And beat the crap out of him. Well, it might be hard, him being the Avatar and all. But then again, he probably wouldn't even want to fight me because… well, that whole thing about him saying he loves me and all.

If he loves me so much, why did he leave?

When he left, he said it was for my own good. Yeah right. It's been almost two years, and I am sick and tired of waiting for him to come back around. I am going to head out and find him on my own. And figure out what in the world he is up to that is so much more important than being with me and kissing….err… forget that last part. Still trying to get used to the idea that we are together. Kinda. Sorta. Before he left and all.

He'd better not have some girlfriend that he left me for.

He's dead meat when I find him! Girlfriend or not.

Oh man, I miss him.

Aang, I am coming to find you. You'd better be prepared, because you have some explaining to do.


	2. Nice Legs

**Time: 6:39 PM**

**Barf barf barf. That's what this is. Babbling barf. But some people seem to like it. Thanks to Simply Enchanted, Aangsfan, ReturntoNeverland, and Balseirocharmed for your reviews! All of them made me smile. :) Yep yep yep, hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! :D make me happy!**

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own Avatar; the last Airbender. I DO own the barf my mind tosses out though. _

* * *

Sometimes it's hard to tell days apart from each other. Kind of like they are all jumbled together, just swirling and mixing, like my gran gran's famous seal blubber stew. I used to watch her for long periods of time and just stare down at the pot, watching her stir and stir. But now, that's my life.

Well, that's what I get when I run away from home and try to live just by myself.

Okay, I didn't run away. Exactly. I told everyone I was going to go find Aang.

They stared at me like I was crazy. Maybe that's what I am.

Sokka shook his head and laughed. But then again, he's been bitter ever since he broke up with Suki about five or six months ago. He's always getting on my nerves now, how he slinks around and just makes me feel stupid when I try and talk to him about anything. He's seventeen now. And he's been working out to get his mind off of what our days used to be. You know; when he, Toph, Aang and I travelled together.

Aang.

Oh Aang.

My mind just full of him has caused this; the mixing together of days. Stupid Aang. Stupid search.

I smell like a forest animal. I need to find a river to bathe in, but it's really hard to find one when I am travelling on foot, through the earth kingdom.

That's right. I've been travelling for approximately three weeks and two days. And boy, I'll tell you. Walking all this way sure gets you in shape. I'm not kidding. My leg muscles feel amazing.

I wonder if Aang will notice?

_Oh course not Katara, why would he notice? He's never going to see your legs…unless you have something planned. Oh boy. _

_ Crap. _Nothing like that! Swimming. Yeah, swimming! People show their bare legs when they swim! *whew* Got myself out of that one.

I wonder if we will go swimming.

Well, I gotta find him first. Oh right. I forgot. I gotta track him down first. Poop.

I stopped in a small earth kingdom town somewhere on my map. I'm not very good at reading maps by the way. That's Sokka's forte. But Sokka isn't here. So… I'm on my own. And I'm relying on my instincts to pull me closer to Aang.

*Sigh*

I wanna cry.

I smell bad. My hair is heavy from travelling. I want to cut it short so I can travel without getting a headache so often. Maybe I should. Hmmm…. No. Aang liked my long hair. But how long would it be until I found him?

Anyways, I stopped into a village to buy some food. I came chalked full of money that I won't tell you where I keep it safe on me. Don't even think about asking me!

While handing my money to the lady at the market stand, I asked her if she had heard anything about the Avatar's whereabouts.

She paused and looked at me for a moment. Blinking, she put the change away.

"No, now that you mention it. I haven't heard anything about the Avatar in a year or so. Hmm…that's strange indeed." She smiled to herself then, "But I'm sure he's still out there saving the world. I did hear back then that there was a lot of fire nation rebels that he needed to squelch down. At least they haven't come down here and started riots or anything. I'm so glad we are pretty far from fire nation borders."

I gave my thanks to her and walked off with my food that I would be needing for the next couple of days.

A year? A whole stinkin' year?

That's impossible. There had to be someone that has heard about the Avatar since then.

I sure hope nothing bad happened to him…like death or something.

Katara! Don't think like that! Keep strong. Nothing happened to Aang. He has just been living a low profile. _He probably knows that I was going to come after him after a while and is doing this on purpose to hide from me. _But why would he want to hide from me?

This is stupid. He's not running from me. That's ridiculous. Aang loves me. He told me that himself. The same old question still pops into my head whenever I think that. _If he loved you so much, why did he leave?_

He'll sure love my legs when I meet him again.

Oh man, again with the legs. I got a problem.

Or, I'm just love sick. Yep. That's it. I'm love sick.

I hate this sickness. Will it last forever? I sure hope not. If it does, then it will slowly, but surely turn into bitterness. And I don NOT want to be a bitter old maid.

I have got to find Aang!


	3. Crazy Who?

**Time: 4:52 Pm**

**Man, these chapters are really really short. Oh well, it keeps people interested... I think. But short chapters are just so much more fun too! haha. Thanks for the reviews, I luva luva luva them! So, please continue!**

**Disclaimer: **_I guess I really AM crazy, if I think that I own Avatar; the last Airbender. hee hee_

* * *

I'm probably the craziest person you have ever met. No really. I'm serious.

Sure, I can laugh about it and all…but lately I am starting to really believe that I AM crazy.

I've been gone from home now for four weeks, six days. So, almost five weeks.

I've been walking in the sun for hours on end, each and every day. Sure, my legs are fine and dandy and all, but the heat is starting to get to me. I mean, serious climate change from the icy tundra of my home. Seriously. From freezing temperatures to hot smoldering sun can NOT be good for my complexion. Ugh.

I started becoming convinced that I'm starting to go crazy approximately three days ago, when I was napping in the shade, completely exhausted. And suddenly, Aang was right there next to me!

Well, I freaked, and threw myself at him. He kissed me passionately, and…well…

Yeah. It was amazing. Do I need to go into details? I think not! Just thinking about it makes my face flushed and I feel like I need to go swim or something to calm down. Seriously, I must have a problem or something.

Anyways… I don't know when it happened, but suddenly he was gone, and I was sitting against the tree I started out on, looking around me completely dazed. I even had my arms out in front of me, as if I were holding him.

Yeah, like I said. Crazy!

First of all, that could not have been Aang (even though my feelings swear it was!) The Aang I knew did not kiss like that. The Aang I was making out with was all… err… hot and heavy? Yeah, really really passionate and all. It was incredible. Err… forget that. My Aang respected me, and kissed gently, and passionately in it's own way. I suppose he realized that since we were so young that he needed to restrain himself or something.

Err… something like that.

Secondly, the Aang in my dream was still younger… still thirteen (um, a hundred and thirteen, sorry, yeesh).

Maybe that should have been my first point. That would have made more sense. Ugh, never mind.

Whatever, all I know is that it's been a little over two years. I'm sixteen, almost seventeen, and that would make Aang…. Fifteen! Goodness gracious! He's fifteen years old!

Now I feel stupid.

I'm daydreaming about a guy I that I have no idea what he looks like anymore.

Mmm… he's probably waaaayyy taller. His muscles more defined…. Mmmmm. I can try and picture him now.

_Katara stop!_ Ugh, stupid mind. Shut up you stupid heart. Quit pattering like a love sick fool! You'll see him soon enough. I hope.

Ugh, travelling by foot and wagons whenever I can hitch a ride (but let me tell you, you meet the strangest people that way, I prefer to stick to walking to avoid those kinds of situations), is exhausting. I dearly wish I had Appa right now. But nooooo, he just has to be with Aang. Meh.

So, there you have it; I'm crazy! That's basically it.

I wonder if Aang is into crazy people?


	4. Bath Time

**Time: 12:35 PM**

**Well... golly. I don't know what to say. I never thought this story would be such a hit with people. I am soooooooooooooo happy right now! *squee!* *ahem* Anyways, thank you to ALL of the people who have reviewed! You are all jewels to my heart at this moment (Does that even make any sense!) **

**So, keep reviewing. :D**

**Disclaimer: **_I own my own stupidness... oh, and this barf. My babbling barf? yes, I own barf, and NOT Avatar: the last Airbender. _

* * *

I've decided that once I find Aang and we get back together and everything…

I am never walking again!

This trip sucks beyond a doubt. My whole body is aching now. I am so tempted to just lie down and sleep for hours on end… but the stupid sun just won't let me. If I try to sleep during the day, you know, a little cat nap something or other, the sun seems to shine brighter, as if knowing that I want to relax.

Stupid sun.

I stayed the night in an inn last night, at another small village I found in the earth kingdom. Well… that's basically the only place I can go for now, because I would have to find some sort of boat ride if I wanted to go to the fire nation or something. Meh.

Anyways, I stayed in an inn and had an actual bath! Can you believe it? A bath! *sigh* It was absolutely amazing, soaking my sore muscles, and brain for that matter.

The last time I had a bath was…. Ugh, that day that I found a little creek and splashed around in my under garments. That's when that creepy teenage boy found me and was watching me from behind some bushes. He wasn't a very good peeping Tom, because he stepped on a stick and fell into the bush, making my ears become paranoid, which I guess, in reality was a good thing that I am.

Master Katara wailed on him. There was no mercy on this teenage boy whatsoever. Oh man, I freezed him up so good…. I don't think his manhood with unthaw for another week or so. That and his pride.

Yeah… it was weird. But I'm glad Master Katara came out from her hiding place somewhere. It was reassuring to know she was still with me. I would need her when I found Aang. He would be begging for mercy… or that's what I keep telling myself, when in reality I know he will encase me in rock or something and get really close, and ask me sternly what in the world am I doing.

I've got it all planned out.

Now I was walking again up to another larger village I heard about from the inn keeper, that this village was having some riots breaking out… fire nation something or other. And that there was a need for a doctor up there for the earth kingdom army. I figured I could catch up on some of my fighting _and_ practice my healing abilities.

Why not?

I mean, I've got time. I don't see Aang popping out anywhere anytime soon. So, yeah. Why not?

I kicked a stone, and felt the sun blare down on my skin that was darker now that I had been walking around for six weeks and three days now. I finally had to cut off my long sleeves, showing my bare arms, and cut my pants into shorts… to keep from getting hot… and let people see my legs.

Well… hey! Why not!

Without Aang here, why not let other guys have a little look if they want. Not that I will pay any attention to them at all… my mind is so full of Aang that I don't think it is possible to hold a conversation with another guy at this moment. I'm pathetic. Oh well.

Sometimes when I'm walking, I sing or talk to myself. But days like today, I found my head bursting with thoughts. It's days like these that I reassure myself that I am not _completely _insane. Not completely.

I've realized that to find the things most cherished in life, they are always the things that require hurt and work. Travelling the miles just for the hope of the inevitable.

That is what I am doing. I sure hope it's worth it.

I mean, I'm sure in a ton of pain. Aang is putting me through the toughest trial of all right now, making me walk all the way to see him.

Dang it! I'll make sure he knows how much I went through.

After I kiss him, I'm freezing him to a tree.


	5. Dramatic Ending

**Time: 3:52 PM**

**Well... I just plain ol felt like writing this one! :D Hip hip hooray! Meh, whatever. Sooooo... this one is a leeeetttle out there. Just warning you for the worst. If you get brain damage, I am NOT paying your medical bills. I am warning you now! Hahaha. Anyways, enjoy to the fullest. Thank you all who have been reviewing. Some of you are pretty stinkin' funny yourselves, and your comments make me smile and laugh out loud. *phfftt* *lol* Hhaahaha, I'm such a loser. **

**Anyways, Reviews are always welcome... so go right ahead! :D**

**Disclaimer: **_Umm... this plot is mine. The barf is mine too. But nothing else. Sorry. NO Avatar; the last Airbender._

* * *

So, I was pretty sure I was going to die right then and there from the heat. I was the picture of utter exhaustion as I walked into that large town the inn lady had told me about. I was leaning almost all of my weight on a walking stick I had found, my hair pulled back and ragged, sweat pouring down my face.

I was beautiful.

Beautiful to a blind person!

Oops, sorry Toph. I would apologize next time I saw her. If… if I ever saw her again. Meh.

No. I was absolutely awful looking, if you didn't catch my sarcasm.

I felt my legs start to give out in the middle of the street. I imagined myself holding my hand to my head and dramatically falling to my knees, my face flushed. I would become the actress Sokka always told me I was right here in the middle of the street.

_Aang!_ I would call out to the heavens, _Aang, I love you!_

I would then see the sun become washed out and turn my tired eyes up towards the shadow that was cast across the town. There would be a large flying creature with six legs and a rider more handsome than anyone in the village. Oh, did I mention now that I would be a princess in this drama? Well, I would be a princess and the man that came swooping along would be my prince on his wild steed.

Except of course, the stead was a two-ton furry, flying bison. But that doesn't matter.

He would jump off his sky bison and run with such speed to my crumpled form, and slowly pick up my fleeting body.

He would hold me in his arms and look at my sun dried face and his actor's face would twist in sorrow as he realized he had led me to my own death.

There, in the middle of the street, with me still in his arms, he would turn his face up towards the heavens and scream at the top of his lungs. _NOOOOOOOOO! Why? Katara! I love you!_

Yeah… that's how it _would _go.

Only none of that happened. I caught my balance and leaned even more on the walking stick, trying to block the sun out of my eyes.

"Do you need some help?" I heard a voice come from behind me. I weakly turned and caught sight of a chest.

A chest. Oh, don't get excited. The chest was covered. Although…. You could definitely tell the person underneath did a whole lot of working out.

I graced my eyes to look upwards. My heart was pattering a million miles an hour. Well… hello, Mr. Hunk.

When I looked up at the teen, my voice caught in my throat.

*gulp*

He was more than hunky. More like Mr. Super Hunk. Or even Mr. Super Duper Hunk. Yeah, how about that one.

_Hello Mr. Super Duper Hunk, I was wondering if you knew where my boyfriend is. He's the Avatar, and you see, I've been separated from him and I am completely lost. Do you think you could be so gracious and help me? Pretty please? Oh, and let my touch your biceps? That would very much make my day. _

I'm really losing it.

"Oh, uhhh….err," I stammered, not meeting his warm grey eyes, "I'm- I'm okay." The lie was bitter on my lips, but I really really didn't know what to say.

As I tried to take a step to prove it, my legs felt like they would crumple beneath me. I lost my footing and felt gravity do the rest.

"Woah!" Mr. Super Duper Hunk breathed as he grabbed my arm, pulling me back up, bringing me very, oh so very close to his body.

"Careful there," He whispered.

So strong. Oh so very strong. To have pulled me up with no effort at all too so much strength! I sure hoped this wasn't some sick dream that would disappear in a few seconds.

He was so close to me, making my legs even more wobbly than they already were. I guess I will just eat my legs for dinner then, since they have recently turned into spaghetti. Yeesh Katara.

"Here," he offered, and quickly picked me up. I am not kidding! He lifted me up all in one motion and started carrying me somewhere.

My red alert lights were blaring now.

"H-Hey!" I yelled, trying to squirm free, "Let me go."

My hand brushed against his jaw, pushing against his face.

He grimaced and I stopped.

"Sorry," I said embarrassed.

He breathed heavily out, "It's okay, I was just going to take you to an inn. You looked kind of tired and I thought I would help you out."

"O-Oh," was all I managed. Stupid me.

He set me down, rubbed his jaw and grinned slyly at me.

I noticed his earth kingdom uniform. "Are you an earthbender?" I asked sadly.

He tilted his head a little at me, his grey eyes smiling at me, "Sort of."

My eyebrows shot downwards into a "v". "What do you mean? Have you not had enough training?"

"If you consider mastering the element training, then sure," He grinned cheekily. Where had I seen that grin before? …. Oh yeah, Sokka always grinned that way at Suki when he was flirting with her.

Flames rushed to my face and neck.

Umm… It's the sun. Yeah, that's it. The sun!

Okay, I'm embarrassed. I mean, I'm supposed to be dedicated to Aang… but this earthbender is making me feel…

"If you mastered it, then that makes you an earthbender," I said matter-of-factly.

Duh.

The teen stared down at me, and then reached up and scratched his head that was adorned in black hair, covering down to his eyebrows. He had one of those earth kingdom hats on too.

"Whatever you say. All I know is that there is more… so much more I could learn. I don't think I'm a master of _anything_ in reality." With that he shrugged. I blinked at him, my mind feeling like it was packed with useless information. Ugh.

I shook my head to fling thoughts away.

"Umm.." I started awkwardly, "Where was this inn you were talking about?"

He smirked a handsome smile. "Over there at the end of the buildings," He pointed. I glanced down there and saw where he was looking too.

"Thank you," I mumbled and started my slow journey to the inn.

I got about six or so steps away when he piped up and I turned back to look at him.

He tilted his head, his eyes running down my body. I felt the need to punch his lights out and freeze him in ice. I felt myself reach for my water pouch and pop it open, ready to wail on Mr. Super Duper Hunk.

Sorry to have to do this.

But… it never came to that. Because as soon as he saw me reach for my water pouch, it was as if he knew to be warned and start to retreat when I made that simple move.

He grinned cheekily at me, and tipped his hat momentarily to bid farewell.

Before he left, he looked me directly in the eyes and grinned the words spilling from his mouth.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have nice legs?" He asked.

I believe I fainted right then and there.


	6. Love's Trek

**Time: 6:34 PM**

**I worked hard on this barf just so that I could get it out today. :) Hope you guys are as content with this chapter as I am. Because I probably won't be able to update until Thursday night or this weekend. Work sucks people. NEVER GROW UP! It sucks beyond belief! I wish I hadn't graduated and was still considered a kid. :( And THANK YOU soooooooooooooooooooooo much for all of your reviews! Every single one of you makes me smile, all of your comments. no really, I giggle every time I get one. I never dreamed people would like this story this much. I'm so so so so so so happy! XD**

**Please review! :D I want to know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: **_I own this story. Nothing else. The genius's are Mike and Bryan. You can thank them. :)_

* * *

So, it turned out that I stumbled into the inn and fainted in front of the manager, a woman in her late forties that immediately had me sent to a room and cared for.

I had a severe case of… what did she call it?

Oh yeah, heat exhaustion.

Are you kidding me!

Told you I as hot. Heh heh. Temperature wise.  
So yeah, I woke up delirious, and feeling like poop. I was so very sure that Mr. Super Duper Hunk was part of the heat exhaustion. You know how they say you start to see things sometimes? Mirages? Yep, that's what I got.

Too bad. It was such a wonderful dream.

I wonder why I dreamt about that guy instead of Aang? That makes me feel awfully guilty now.

_I'm sorry Aang. I wish you were here. _

Suddenly, it feels as if all of my anger towards him was gone and I was left sad and defeated.

I miss him so much. My heart feels torn. Why oh why did he have to leave? Why did he have to think that leaving would do me any good? He has to know better. We travelled together for pete's sake. And through all those long months together, I finally realized where my place was in the world. Right next to him. I was destined to be his friend and fighting partner. And not only that, I am pretty sure we were meant to be together in love as well.

Hmph.

At that moment, the inn lady walked in and looked startled as she saw me lying on my stomach on the bed, arms wrapped around my pillow, face ready to cry.

Her frown turned into a slight soft smile and she came over and sat on my bed.

"How are you feeling dear?" she said softly.

Other than I'm heart broken and there is nothing you can do to fix it unless you find Aang for me, but thanks for asking.

"Okay, I supposed," I mumbled into my pillow and frowned.

She was silent for a moment, and then looked at the ceiling.

"You took in quite a lot of sun, my dear. I think it would be wise for you to stay for a few days."

I blinked, looking at the wood floor.

"I can't," I whispered, "I don't have enough money to pay for another inn for a couple of days. There's no way I could get you any money. I'm not even sure how I will be able to pay for even two nights."

She probably could hear the sob rise in my parched throat and got up, getting me a glass of water from a wash bin in the corner. She brought it to me and I grabbed it eagerly.

"Well," She eyed me curiously, "Do you know anything about medicine or caring for wounded?"

My ears perked up. "A little," I said softly, "I mean, I'm a waterbender and have been given the gift of healing."

The older woman's eyes got wide and then she cracked a lovely smile. Placing a steady hand on my shoulder, she said assuring-ly, "Well, that will be your payment to me then. For how ever many days you work in the infirmary and getting those soldiers back out there to fight, that is how many nights you are welcome here." She paused and then spoke again, "We'll just call tonight on the house."

I felt an overwhelming compassion for this woman and smiled happily back at her.

"Thank you," I whispered as she left to go downstairs.

Thank you for being so kind.

* * *

So here I am, this is my second day working in the wounded building. Only, there aren't any people here. I have healed them all. It seems all the women working on creating salves and herbs for the wounded weren't needed. I was left in the large tent that was now empty, smiling to myself.

Oh how good it felt to be needed again.

_Do you see me now Aang? Why aren't you here to praise me as well?_

I huffed to myself and propped my chin in my hand and placed it on my knee. This was incredibly boring now, and all I wanted to do was get on my way and try to find Aang.

Dang you Aang.

I can feel my fury start to come back. Oh sweet spirits help me to hold it back once I find him. At least for a little while. Then I can wail on him later.

"Miss!" I heard a voice from the front flap of the tent, "We have another one."

I sighed to myself and hauled myself out of the chair. "Bring him in here then," I said as nicely as I could.

Two earth nation soldiers were carrying a man in over their shoulders.

The guy actually didn't look any older than a teen, his head was hanging down in front, and I couldn't see his face, only the black hair that hung down slightly.

"That's fine right there," I motioned to them to lay him down on the small cot next to where I was standing, "He will be ready in a while, if his injuries aren't too bad."

They nodded and I turned my attention back to the teen on the stretcher. His entire front of his clothing was burnt and barely hanging on. Underneath I could see his skin was burned and scorched. Actually, verrrryyyy nice scorched skin. Such a strong looking chest.

Err… _You have a job to do Katara!_ My eyes shifted over the burnt clothing again.

I bit my tongue. _Awful fire nation rebels._

"You'll be okay," I said to the guy, and turned to go get a bowl of water, "I'll have you patched up in no time."

Blah blah blah.

I'm leaving tomorrow.

"I know it will be okay," he whispered, his deeper voice reaching my ears.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

_No way. _

No way in the world could it be.

I spun around and my eyes locked on his sad grey ones.

Mr. Super Duper Hunk!

I stumbled back and fell on another cot. Smooth Katara. He tried to raise himself on his elbow and see if I was okay, a look of worry on his face. I composed myself and got back up, walking towards him slowly.

"Don't move," I said softly, pressing his shoulder back against the cot, "It hurts more to move."

He laid back down. "Not as bad as not seeing you," he mumbled as if pouting, his eyes not meeting mine.

What?

I believe my jaw just hit the floor. I know my heart sure is taking a toll. For sure.

"Uh….." What was I supposed to say!

I stood there awkwardly for a moment, my eyes glued to his face.

He sure was gorgeous. And he looked so….familiar. Well, I wonder why Katara! You saw him two freakin days ago! No… no, that's not it. I've seen him somewhere else before. I'm sure of it.

Whatever.

He shifted his glance up towards me, his face flushed with a slight blush. His gaze shifted to my neck and I felt my face heat up.

"Where," He said quietly, "where did you get that necklace? That's not the one you usually wear."

I instinctively put my hand to my throat, grabbing the flower necklace Aang had made me two and a half years ago,"Oh this thing? Well, you see, I decided I wanted to wear this one while I was in town. It's to remind me of why I need to keep moving on…. Wait!" I eyed him defiantly, "How do you know I don't usually wear this one?" My stupid heart just wouldn't shut up would it?

He blinked. "I noticed the other day when I ran into you that you had on a water tribe necklace. It looked awfully beautiful, and I was just wondering where it was. It looked like it meant a lot to you."

I pulled a chair up and sat next to his bed, where I clasped my hands and looked down at them. "It does. But lately I have been thinking the one I am wearing now is of more importance at the moment."

He was silent for the longest time. Come on Katara! Say something! My eyes travelled down his arms, all the way to his hands. They were clothed in gloves. _That's weird. It's really really hot out and he still wears long sleeves and gloves…._

"You _are_ water tribe right?" He asked perceptively, his voice rich.

That knocked me out of my trance.

"Oh! Umm… yeah, I am." I tried to smiled cutely at him, but failed in every which way. I am sure of this. I'm hopeless. No wonder Aang ran away from me.

"Then what are you doing all the way up here in the earth kingdom? Shouldn't you be back home with your family where you are safe?" His eyes were almost protective-like and his words sounded like a father chewing out a child.

I blinked and looked down at my hands.

"I-I'm travelling because I'm trying to find my boyfriend." _Well, right now, I'm not even sure he's my boyfriend because he RAN away from me!_ "I miss him terribly and just can't wait for him to come back for me. I am tired of playing the helpless maiden. I am taking my own love life into my own hands and decided to hunt him down until I get some answers as to why he left me."

By this time, I was huffing and puffing, enraged and ready to blow.

Mr. Super Duper Hunk looked at me in horror.

"B-But what if the reason he left is because he wanted to see if your love could last through anything? What if he wanted to protect you from the evils of the world? What if he wanted to see if you could have a chance with anyone else or could wait the time needed that you would be able to prove your love for him?"

Now it was his turn to become heated as he tried to sit up. I scooted back in my chair and looked at him strangely.

Why in the world did he even care anyways? Yeesh, it is my life, and how I choose to love Aang is MY business!

"E-Excuse me!" I asked angrily, "What would you even care how much I love my boyfriend! I love him more than anything, even more than my own life! That is why I am taking a chance to see if we are really even destined together by making this trek to find him!" I poked him in the shoulder. His hard rock shoulder.

Mmmmm….

Cut it out Katara!

He swatted my hand away grumpily, catching my wrist in his vise like grip.

"I care." He said simply, and opened his mouth to say something else, but shook his head and let my hand go, "Just heal me so that I can get back out there fighting the fire nation."

I held my hand close to me as I gazed at his face.

What was that? When he shook his head. There was something under his hair…. On his forehead.

No.

I lunged forward, leaning on the bed, my hand going to his forehead.

"Hey!" He shouted a moment too late, and reached up to wrestle my hand away from his face, "Don't touch me!"

I grabbed his hair roughly, ignoring his strength and leaned into him, falling on his chest.

There we lay, breathing heavily from the struggle. His hand was reaching up to move my hand, his face extremely angry and the look to kill in his eyes.

Any other time I would have been drowning in embarrassment and happiness for being able to touch his chest.

But I didn't notice this time. All of the air had left my lungs, making me like a fish out of water.

On his forehead, underneath his black hair….

…Was a solid blue arrow.


	7. Yeah, I'm the Avatar's Girl

**Time: 12:50 PM**

**Well, here I am people! :D I had a hard time writing this one, because the barf just didn't want to come up. Heh. Sorry, that's disgusting, but if you guys know one thing about me, it's that I'm not afraid to talk about disgusting things like that. Haha. But hey, on a side note, guess what! I went to Oaks Park last night! My first time there, and I had a blast. I love old amusement ride areas to death. I wish I could have visited them back in their hayday. *sigh* oh well. I am planning a trip to go down to the Boardwalk in Cali in late August! I love that place, but haven't been there in literally years. *heavy sigh, this time* Oh poop, I am rambling again, sorry people, hopefully you didn't read all this and just skipped to the story by now. Haha.**

**Oh yeah, pleeeeeeeeeeeease review. For me? :)**

**Disclaimer: **_This barf isn't for the weak of heart, but I ain't gonna live forever, so I gotta get it out there. Oh and yeah, I don't own Avatar; the last airbender. Sorry. _

* * *

Okay, I always knew I was stubborn, and maybe even a little dense. But I never thought to call myself stupid. I mean, Sokka's stupid. No really, he is. All boys are stupid, that's the one thing I have learned over my two years apart from Aang. I mean, what kind of guy gets together with his girlfriend and then just ups and leave? Come on!

Oh right, back to me. Yep. I'm stupid.

Laying on top of this mysterious guy's chest is a dream come true. But when you find out that this is the same exact guy you have been searching for for the past four months or so (time warps together), it becomes a problem. I mean, your throat closes up and your joints lock so you can't move.

The only thing my eyes could focus on was that light blue arrow on his forehead.

It can't be.

My eyes slowly shifted down towards his face, and found his glaring gaze lock onto my eyes. His face was flushed in either anger or frustration.

_This can not be the same guy._ This can not be the cute little boy I found almost three years ago.

It was then that I took in all of his features. Why in the world didn't I figure it out sooner? His soft grey orbs that looked at me lovingly, the same jaw line. Actually, you could tell it was stronger now, that he was older. A little of his little boy chubbiness around the face had been lost as he hit puberty and now, he was on the lines of becoming a ….errr… man? That's really weird to think about.

Hmm… A man? Eep. Don't think about anything you shouldn't Katara! I forced my eyes to stay focused on his face, and not wander anywhere else on his body…

Annyyyyways, my fingers curled underneath my palms, feeling his strong chest.

"Aang?" I whispered, my voice small and hoping for the best.

He blinked and stared at me silently. _Why wouldn't he say anything?_

Then it hit me. What if this wasn't even Aang? What if this was just a huge mistake?

I recoiled backwards, pushing myself off of him and running into the chair.

You're stupid Katara. A complete _idiot!_ Sttooooopid!

"I-I'm s-sorry!" I blurted out, "I thought you w-were someone else. My fault entirely." I was bowing respectfully, my face looking at the floor, face on fire. I really was going crazy, thinking that every guy I happened to meet was Aang. But then why in the world would he have an arrow on his head, just like the guy I was looking for?

I pulled one leg up nervously under myself and sat on it on the chair.

"So," I said slowly, trying to choose my words carefully, "I really apologize for everything." I was wringing my hands in my lap now.

I brought my eyes up slowly to look at him, "What's your name?" I asked curiously. Bad idea Katara, those eyes of his were enchanting, and I felt my stomach drop when they locked with mine.

He stared at me for a moment, his eyes locked, and finally he spoke, his voice low and mature.

"Aang," he said simply.

My stupid heart was having palpitations right now, but I knew not to fool myself.

I nervously laughed and waved my hand, "That's kind of funny, you have the same name as my boyfriend. You have heard of the Avatar right?"

"I'm the Avatar," he said darkly.

I snorted, "Yeah, I saw that, nice arrow by the way, you almost had me." I could feel my sarcasm dripping off of my words and making a puddle at my feet. If I wasn't careful on the way out, I would slip on it. "Are you some sort of really big fan or something? Because that's actually really cool, do you know what those arrows signify? Whoever masters the element air-."

"Katara," He said sharply.

Okay, that got my attention. I knew I was blabbering, but that was just because I was nervous and embarrassed at everything. But it didn't mean that he had to be so rude as to interrupt me meanly.

Wait.

Did I ever tell him my name?

I was frozen. I stared at him.

This could not be happening. I am so confused right now!

He sighed, and rubbed his temple. "Katara," he said again, the sound of his voice saying my name made my knees feel wobbly, "You are completely hopeless."

My eyes grew wide. "What?" I squeaked angrily, feeling a vein on my forehead pump heavily.

He then pulled himself up off of the bed, making the air move him. He swung his legs over the bed and stood up, taking one step, and bent down to my eye level. He rested his hands on either side of the chair arms and leaned in.

And kissed me.


	8. Bubbles Have to Pop Sometime

**Time: 6:57 PM**

**Well... you guys know the drill. I'm barfing before the week starts, and won't be able to until around Thursday or later (stupid work!) But guess what! This week I will be helping out at my church with little kids (after work) and teaching them soccer and teaching them about God! It will be suuuuuccchhhh a long week, but hey, I think I will totally have a lot of fun with the lil' ones. :D Hope you guys all have a good week, and please review so that if my week does happen to go bad, then I have you guys to cheer me up! ) Thanks everyone, you have been such a blessing and a good source of humor and happiness! You ALL rock!**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Avatar: the last Airbender. Dare I write a letter to Mike and Bryan? They will probably sick the FBI on me or something. Haha._

* * *

I'm a bubble. I'm a bubble that has flown too high into the sky and is now ready to pop from so much pressure I have been under.

That kiss popped me.

Oh, it was so absolutely wonderful. All of my senses were focused on his lips touching mine, the movement he made as he leaned into me, securing his lips in mine. It was at the moment he pulled back to allow me air, and came back for more, becoming more daring as my hands came up and laid themselves on his rock-hard chest.

I seriously didn't know I was doing that! I swear! My hands seemed to have a mind of their own. I don't remember them doing that a couple of years ago, but then it had been the beginning of our relationship and all…

Well, he chose that moment to pop my bubble. His daring move of his tongue…

I pushed him away forcefully, panting and fury rising in my heart.

He stumble backwards a bit, looking confused. Oh, where was my tree when I needed one to freeze him too? I thought of the next best thing. As he fell back on the bed, I froze his legs and hands to the bed, pulling the water from the air as well from my pouch at my side.

"You aren't the same guy I am looking for," I hissed.

His eyes were wide with wonder, and he opened his mouth slightly, but then closed, as if knowing better than to mess with an angry Katara. Yeah, that's right, I'm a monster. Stay out of my way. Raaawwwr.

"The guy I'm looking for never k-kissed me like that before," I stumbled on the word _kiss_. I have no idea why. I mean, I think about it all the time. Kiss. Kiss. Kiissssssss! See? Perfectly fine. But it just didn't sound right on my lips. It was as if my mouth was embarrassed to say it. Meh, again with the crazy thing.

He tilted his head a little, and I could see the tenderness in his eyes and I suddenly saw the twelve year old I had spent so much time with.

"People grow up," he said, lifting his eyes slightly, "When they are separated from each other for more than two years." His eyes were teasing almost as he said the next words, "So what? You didn't like it?"

I bit the inside of my cheek. That turd, when did he become so bold?

Backing up a couple of steps, I asked, "Did you know it was me the entire time?" My head was spinning at the realization.

He smirked, as if knowing a secret, his eyes dancing as he looked at me.

"The inn keeper is a personal friend of mine and I asked her to find some way to force you to stay." His expression suddenly took a turn and I saw fire in his eyes, something I had never seen before. It was almost…almost as if over these two years….

…he really did grow up.

I slumped down in my chair, feeling his gaze overwhelming me. He grows up, but it seems as if I am stuck in my kid mind, even though I am older than him.

He stood up suddenly and came over to me. My head whipped up. _How did he get up!_

Oh right, he can firebend. Crap. Good one Katara? Why in the world did you not even think _that _one through? Well….remember, I'm stupid. Stooopid.

Poop, he was so close now leaning his face down to mine again, only a ruggedness look to him. It was a chiseled look. Oh man, I'm getting shivers from just looking at him.

"It was dangerous for you to come this far Katara, you can die from heat stroke you know." He said lowly, his voice in almost a growl. Yeesh, he was like a completely different person. Where did this possessive-ness an alluring-ly bad boy side come out? _Oh sweet spirits!_

I narrowed my eyes, hoping to make him squirm, just like back in the old days. But it didn't work. Aw poop. I looked down at his arms again, and it made me wince.

"What about you?" I hissed referring to his burns, "You were perfectly fine a couple of days ago, and now look at you! You're the Avatar for crying out loud! How could you get _burned!_?"

He seemed confused at the moment, but then started laughing, pulling back away from me and I couldn't smell his musty earth smell anymore. I felt a pang of sadness run through me, but I brushed it away.

"What's so funny?" I asked irritated.

"Oh this?" He asked holding up his arm, and bended some water out of the air and placed it on his arm, and rubbed.

"This is just some dirt and clay the inn keeper helped me plaster on. It really looks like I got burnt huh? I needed to get in and see you, but they were only allowing the injured in."

He rubbed his arm clean and I stared at him like he was the insane one. Maybe I'm not crazy after all.

I couldn't say anything. I felt so angry.

"This was a mistake," I whispered to myself, but apparently said it loud enough for him to hear, because he stopped laughing and looked at me strangely. There was a silence.

"What was a mistake?" He asked genuinely.

I stood up abruptly, knocking my chair back. As I stood there in silence, my head bowed, looking at the floor angrily, my hands curled into fists. It felt like my blood was boiling. _Dang him!_

I forced myself to look up at him, standing only a few feet away from me.

I tried to keep my voice even as I felt tears start to prick my eyes. _Oh please don't come now, just wait a little more tears, just a little more._

I lifted my chin, and stared at him.

"It was a mistake to come looking for you, even though I missed you terribly and felt like my heart was torn in two. I came because I thought that we really loved each other. And I thought our love could conquer anything. But," I narrowed my eyes, "I guess I was wrong. We've changed, and you are completely different. And…" I took in a shaky breath, "It seems almost like you don't even care that I came. You act like it was such a bad thing, when I really only wanted to see you."

I turned and walked a few steps, and then turned around once more, staring at him, feeling the tears actually come out, "But it was a mistake." With that, I turned and ran out of the infirmary, hearing him say my name ever so quietly before I made myself disappear.


	9. Well, well

**Time: 9:30 PM**

**Well, sorry it's been so long people. But I had a rough week, and on top of that, people really didn't like the last chapter I posted. It kind of deflated me, and I was angry and felt like rebelling. I just plain didn't feel like writing because my last chapter was such a failure. But I want to thank those few people who did review and say that they liked it. :) Thank you so much to "kirena45luvs-fang" You made my day with your review! :D Thank you sooooooooooo much, this chapter is for you! Oh, and thanks to ReturntoNeverland, MuscialWeirdo, Private LL Church, balseirocharmed, kataangloverforeverx, and Esunamoon! Oh, and GreenGal, I like the new Aang too! :D **

**So, please review, because this chapter was a forced barf. :/ Ew. I tried pretty hard on this one. Hope you all like it. :)**

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Avatar; the last Airbender. Sorry. _

* * *

I've been travelling for two days now. Two long days. Days of torture and punishment. Maybe I shouldn't have left Aang on such bad terms. Maybe I should have been weak and let him be arrogant and all high and mighty. I mean, why not? He's the Avatar. He can do whatever he freakin' wants!

No.

I left because I'm not weak. I'm strong enough to say goodbye and put some distance between us.

But it hurts. So very much.

And trust me, I have shed gallons of tears over these past two days. But, I kept on travelling.

At first I thought it would be good to work my way down to my home, but it came to me that if I did that, it would be almost like a dog coming back with its tail between its legs. Plus, I would never hear the end of it from Sokka. Ugh.

So, I decided that I would head up towards the fire nation and visit Fire Lord Zuko. Don't ask why, I just felt like it. And no… I do NOT like Zuko. Please please please don't think that. I guess I feel like I need a friend to talk to… since Aang hasn't exactly turned out like I expected. Meh.

I wonder if Zuko has seen Aang since he has turned into a turd? Hmmm….

I guess I could go and talk to Toph, but she isn't exactly the best person to talk to about your feelings. Still, I wonder how she has been doing since she confessed to Sokka the one time she came down to the south by my request of being lonely. That was about seven months ago. Poor Toph. She knew Sokka and Suki were together, and yet she told me that she just had to tell him that she liked him, because if she didn't, then she would regret it the rest of her life and she was tired of bottling it up. Her confession reminded me of Aang's to me a couple of weeks after Sozin's comet.

Actually, now that I think about it…. Toph came down seven months ago…. And Sokka broke it off with Suki six months ago.

This is quite interesting indeed. Hmmm…. maybe I should steer my direction towards her and seriously see how she is doing.

By now, the sun was setting and I had set up my small sleeping bag near the water. Yeah, I know, you weren't expecting that huh? I mean Katara plus water? Who would have thought.

I rolled a log over to my campfire and sat on it, looking over at a lake I had so miraculously managed to find. Crazy huh?

The water was calm, which lolled me into a trance that made me feel like I was loopy or something. I stared at it, staring hard. Why couldn't my emotions be as calm as that water? But noooooo, they just had to be as muddled as my thoughts. Wait? Is that the same thing? Bah, whatever.

But yes, the water was calm. I tilted myself backwards on the log, stretching my back.

"Maybe Zuko can talk some sense into me," I said loudly, talking to the water, giggling to myself as I stretched.

"What is _that_ supposed to imply?" A voice came from behind me.

I fell back on the log, shrieking like the stupid idiot I am. But just as quickly, master Katara jumped up, recovering quickly and bending a butt load of water from the lake over my head. But then, my vision adjusted and I looked at my intruder.

"Well well," I said sourly, "What are you doing here?"

He had gotten his hair cut so that his arrow showed now, just like the old days infiltrating the fire nation. His expression was one that I could only describe as ticked off. And it sure was a high level of ticked off. I wonder who did that. Oh wait, it wasn't me was it? Too bad.

His eyebrows were furrowed and his hands in slight fists, like he was trying to control himself a little bit. Interesting. That was usually my stance.

"Did I hear you right?" he said sternly, "That you are going to see Zuko?"

I narrowed my eyes, "What's it to you?" I still held the water above my head, swirling and ready to be thrown at him.

"Why are you going to see _him?_" He all but yelled.

I took a step back. I didn't know what to say.

"W-well," I stammered, but quickly recovered my anger, "What are _you_ doing following _me!"_

He was silent for a moment, and then looked at the ground. With a flick of the wrist he had bended a slab of earth up and sat on it heavily, plopping his head in his hands.

Yeah, I didn't just imagine this. It was almost like… like he was giving up!

Woah! Are my eyes seeing correctly? YES! Score one for Katara!

I bended the water back into the lake and sat back down on my log, staring at him warily, my heart hammering like crazy.

After a few more seconds, he said almost in a whisper, "I followed you because I care about you, and I don't want to lose you again."

I blinked. Did I just hear him correctly? Lose me again? I am completely confused now!

Well, my heart was running like a momo's now, and I couldn't seem to calm it down.

"Aang," I said softly, seeing the kid I knew all those years ago, which in reality was only two years, but man, did it feel like FOREVER. "You didn't lose me," I explained, "You left. For more than two years actually."

He whipped his head up forcefully and stared at me, eyes wide, child-like. There was a furious blush covering his entire face. "I-I didn't want to do that! I had to do that." He shifted his eyes to the ground, squirming on the rock he sat on.

I scooted a little closer to him, sitting on the ground now.

"Why Aang? Why did you leave me?" My voice was small and girly. Where did this come from? Where was master Katara? Yeesh, I'm a sad case.

He still stared at the ground, his face on fire. Actually, mine was too. It was quite comical now that you think about it. If someone were to walk up on us right now, they would seriously wonder what was going on.

"I," He said slowly, choosing his words carefully, "I left because I knew that… that we would need to experience l-long distance relationship." He paused. "If I had stayed with you, we would never have realized what it feels like to be away from someone that you c-care about so much." His voice was getting quieter and quieter, embarrassed that he was saying these words.

I couldn't believe my ears.

"You did this on purpose?" I asked in disbelief.

His eyes were still glued on the ground, he nodded slightly and mumbled a _yes_.

"You did this so that we would realize just how much we cared about each other?" I asked, trying to get it through my tiny pea brain.

Again, he nodded without looking at me. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. I smiled at him warmly, even though he couldn't see it.

I realized it then. He had always been grown up. Always. He was grown up even before he left, maybe even before he beat Ozai. I know that when I was thirteen, I would never have been strong enough to think about my future with the one I care about that much. I mean, look at me now. I'm not even grown up enough in this time and day.

Sure, some of his arrogance had come from growing up and becoming a 'man'. But he had always been grown up in a 'world' sense. He knew how to solve problems, and he was always thinking of the other person.

He left because he wanted me to make sure that he was the one for me. He was giving me a chance to see what it was like with other boys and see if I would continue to love him. And… and I somehow know that he would always…._always_ love me. That… that broke my heart.

That is incredibly sweet. I don't know about anyone else, but that he was looking out for my happiness for that long at such a young age… I am so blessed to have him as my boyfriend.

I stood up, and saw him jerk at my movement, and his eyes followed me as I stood up, flickering over my body quickly and then looking back down.

I stood in front of him, leaned down and put my hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at me.

When his eyes finally met mine, he blushed harder.

Must be my feminine wiles. Yep, I'm sure of it. I'm just that hot.

I then leaned down and kissed him with all of the passion and happiness and sadness that had built up over the past two years.

When I finally let go, we were both panting for breath, and my eyes met his, as he smiled slyly up at me.

"Okay," I mumbled, inches from his face, "I've kissed you, now where's a tree I can freeze you to?"

He got a puzzled look on his face, but I didn't answer him. Instead I leaned in and kissed him again, just for the fun of it.

Maybe I had grown up to.


	10. Mr Super Duper Hunk and Me

**Time: 10:16 AM **

**Welllll, I'm sorry people, for it taking so long. :) Forgive me. I have experienced everything for a while, and then I realized that I had faithful fans the deserved to know the end of this stupid story. ) Well, this is for all y'all! Please enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer:**_ I still don't own Avatar; the last airbender. _

* * *

The gravel crunched underneath my feet as I ran as silently as I could. I was trying to wave some of the perfume the ladies had doused me with. Coughing silently, I picked up the bellows of my shimmering white dress so that my feet could run faster.

I heard the maid screech from behind me, "Lady Katara, come back, we aren't finished yet!"

A groan escaped my lips and I rolled my eyes as I yelled back, "I'm plenty finished! Leave me alone!"

Good thing my legs were still in shape after a year ago. I had liked they way they were sculpted and the way a certain someone's eyes trailed down them. Eh heh. Oops, did that come out? Bad Katara.

Anyways, because of that I had made it a priority to keep in shape. I now walked on a daily basis to keep up my figure. I knew that once I had had a child I wouldn't want to ever work out again. And trust me… I plan on having a ton of kids! The whole priority of repopulating a nation and all. Ugh.

When I heard my maid slow down from losing chase, I stopped under a tree in the outskirts of the temple and leaned against it, slowly catching my breath and smoothing my dress back down.

"This is too much drama just to get married," I said the words before I thought them. That's weird, I had always wanted a large wedding, but now…. Being in the situation, all I wanted was Aang and just to run. Run far away from here. Where people wouldn't bother us. Is that selfish?

I heard a shuffling farther off, behind a rock wall that didn't look natural. I mean, natural rock walls didn't just jut up from the ground. I had a feeling of who it was.

I tiptoed over to the wall and found the very object of my heart pacing back and forth in his oh so very handsome monk attire, wringing his hands nervously.

I smiled to myself. At least I knew he was nervous, and if he was nervous he wouldn't feel my footsteps approaching.

I leaned against the wall casually, but then thought better about it since my wedding dress would get dirty. And I didn't want that! Toph had personally had the best designer she knew make if for me, and….well, cost….. how did Toph put it? More than my life? Yeah, oh well, she would forgive me anyways, I mean….we were going to be sister-in-laws soon enough.

Yeah, you heard me right. Toph and Sokka. Who would have thought. Well, after I went searching for Aang, and came back with a promise of protection and marriage, Sokka had stowed away in the night and done the same exact thing, hunting down Toph.

How romantic. Snort. Toph romantic? Yeah, well you would be surprised what love does to you once you grow up a bit.

Grow up.

Softly I looked at Aang's back, where he had stopped and looked up at the sky, and ran a shaky hand through his short black hair, something he had decided to keep.

I stepped forwards a bit.

"You're going to mess up your hair," I said mischievously.

He whipped around, completely startled, his eyes wide. Oh goodness gracious how delicious he looked.

His bright grey eyes shone into me, completely mystified. And I saw the love they shone. Yeah, I just said that. And dang nab it, I know for sure he loves me! It's a fact! I just hope he can see the love I have for him through my eyes…. Or even my legs. Heh.

He seemed completely in awe for a moment and then fear took over and he twirled around.

"What are you doing here K-Katara!" He said in a hushed whispered, "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding starts."

A laugh emitted from my diaphragm. I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around my muscular-soon-to-be husband.

"I'm not worried about that Mr. Super Duper Hunk," I said happily, feeling him relax against my grip. I just remembered the name I had used on him a year ago. It still made my head whirl just thinking about the whole situation I found myself in.

He laughed, and grabbed my hands in his, bringing them up to his lips and carefully kissing them.

"Whatever you say, Ms. Hot legs."

I snorted very unlady-like and leaned my perfectly styled hair on his back.

We stood there for a few minutes before I twirled him around, and looked up into his eyes.

I smiled softly.

"Sorry for being a butt head all these years."

He smiled to himself, and wrapped his arms around me, breathing in deep.

"Well, at least you didn't leave the love of your life for two years, just to see if you guy would still love each other after such a long time."

I stared up into his melting grey eyes.

"I love you," I said suddenly, not sure where it came from.

He smirked, then leaned down and kissed me softly on my trembling lips. Oh dang, how they tasted so good. He smelled so good.

When he pulled away, my head was swimming with love and my legs were feeling weak. He must of knew for he chuckled softly and tightened his grip on me, holding me up with ease.

"So, does that mean you love me too?" I asked slyly, my head still swirling.

He smirked, and leaned down again his lips centimeters from my lips.

"Something along those lines," he mused and caught my lips in his once more.

Yeah, love happens people. And you don't even need nice legs to get it.


End file.
